The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Currently, a field effect transistor (FET) including a thin film transistor (TFT) used in a variety of electronic equipment is configured of, for example, a channel formation region and source/drain electrodes formed in a substrate such as a silicon semiconductor substrate or a silicon semiconductor material layer, a gate insulating layer including SiO2 formed on a surface of the substrate, and a gate electrode disposed to face the channel formation region with the gate insulating layer. In addition, such an FET is simply referred to as a top-gate type FET. Alternatively, the FET is configured by a gate electrode disposed on a support, a gate insulating layer disposed on the support including the gate electrode and including SiO2, and a channel formation region and source/drain electrodes formed on the gate insulating layer. In addition, such an FET is simply referred to as a bottom-gate type FET. A very expensive device for manufacturing a semiconductor device is used to manufacture the FET having the structure described above, and it is thus necessary to reduce the manufacturing cost.
Among these, recently, electronic devices having an active layer formed of an organic semiconductor material have been actively developed, and in particular, organic electronic devices (which may be simply referred to hereinafter as organic devices) such as organic transistors, organic light emitting elements, or organic solar cells are attracting attention. The ultimate goal of these organic devices may be to have a low cost, a light weight, flexibility, and high performance. When compared with inorganic materials of which silicon is a prime example, the organic semiconductor material (1) allows a large-sized organic device to be manufactured at a low cost at a low temperature in a simple process, (2) allows the organic device having the flexibility to be manufactured, and (3) allows performance or a physical property of the organic device to be controlled by modifying molecules constituting the organic semiconductor material to a desired form. The organic semiconductor material thus has such various advantages.
Accordingly, many materials having high performance such as high reliability as the organic semiconductor material have been developed. However, there is a typical problem that efficiency of injecting charges into the active layer from a metal material for forming electrodes such as source/drain electrodes is not so high.
In light of the foregoing problem, for example, techniques of forming a charge injection layer between source/drain electrodes and a channel formation region are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-253675 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-327797.